Unpretty
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: this story is about self-esteem and accepting that who you are is just as good as anybody else. Alex/Casey. Rewritten with the help of a beta. R


**Disclaimer: Guess what not mine? ****L**** Now if the lyrics aren't spelled right well I copied and paste so not my problem! LOL**

**I need to give a big thanks to my part time beta lol Tesha she helped me with this! **

Alex had just come home from work. She called for "Casey" and she walked by the bathroom and she see's Casey flush the toilet and struggle to get up off the floor. Alex helped her up and Casey got dizzy.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yes I am ok," she said still a little dizzy.

"You are beautiful you know that right? Why make yourself sick? Come on" taking her hand and walking towards their living room "I want you to listen to this song carefully" as she started the CD

_I wish could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today (yeah) _

"Yes I wish you understood Alex I hate feeling fat being chunky!"

"You're beautiful I rather be with you a little chunky with junk in the trunk then some skinny ass Barbie wannabe!"

"Alex I love you with all my heart I want to feel beautiful like you and skinny"

"You are beautiful Casey I like girls with a little chunkiness to them" she softly kisses her on her lip-gloss lips. Tears started falling from Casey face and Alex used the pad of her thumb to make the tears go away.

_My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin' _

"Casey baby I love you and all your chunkiness I wish you would see your hot and don't need to throw up to feel better." She kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Im gonna work on it but it won't be easy"

"Thank you baby that's all I ask for"

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That man can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too _

"Baby I hate being chunky." She whined to Alex

"Yes but that's you. I find it very sexy to hang onto. I don't want a girl whose bones stick out. If we were in the bedroom and you were a twig I would break you in half I like them thick. Casey laughs lightly. That's my girl!"

"I love you Alex you always know the right things to say to make me feel better"

"I love you too"

_Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey) _

"I think im really started to like being chunky if I got you." Kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Oh good so want to go have dinner then hot love making?"

"Sure let's go." Alex takes Casey's hand and they go to the kitchen, take a cold box of pizza out of the fridge, and warm it up.

_My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin' _

They finish dinner and Casey finish off a slice and then fought off the urge to throw it up. Alex was watching intensely and Casey was doing better. She was trying not to think about it. They began to clean up the table and put the pizza away.

Alex took Casey hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Tonight im going to show you what I love about your body." She began to take off her blouse, unbuttoning it and letting it slide off her arms onto the floor. She kissed her shoulders as she began to remove her bra, unhooking it and letting it fall to the floor. Alex put her hands on her boobs and brushed her thumbs on her nipples.

"I love the big boobs I love your 42 C's I love to hold them and lick and suck them and all around play with them." She kissed each nipple, she grabbed a hold of her waist, and she said

"This is why I like your chunkiness I can grab it and not feel bones. Bones are a turn off. I have something to hold onto to I love being able to grab it and having something to hold onto." She put her hands on her jeans and Casey stopped her

"if im getting naked so are you." Casey started to unbutton her blouse and let it go over her shoulders to the floor. She kissed Alex's neck, she gave her a love bite, and reaching behind and unhooking her bra and let it drop. She kissed her on the mouth. She put her hands on her breast and squeezed them.

"I like your small boobs. I like your small waist."

"See that is the thing I do not like my stomach I want to be a little thicker I hate seeing my bony hips. It is unattractive to me."

"I love it." Alex decided its time to undress Casey she unbutton her jeans and slid down the zipper and pushed them off her hips and had them dropped to the floor she stepped out of them.

"See I love your thighs so strong."

"My turn to get your jeans off." She unbuttons them, unzips them, and let them drop to the floor and Alex steps out of them. Alex grabs her fingers in her thong and she pulled it down and off. Casey did the same thing. They get on the bed.

"This is my favorite body part" said Alex as she traced her finger around her vagina. Casey started breathing heavy as she new what is going to happen Alex slipped a finger inside her. She moves inside her. She moved inside and she put a nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it. Casey eyes rolled into the back of her head. She moved a little faster she stopped sucking on her nipple and she pulled her finger out and she stuck her tongue in and she worked magic in her insides.

"Baby"… is all she got out as she came in her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

Casey breathing began to calm down. Alex crawled up to Casey face and she kissed her.

"You taste so sweet."

"Yes I do," they laugh.

Casey rolled over and she put a finger in her vagina and began working her. She also took a nipple in her mouth and began sucking it. She also went faster she stopped sucking on her nipple and put her tongue in her and she did that and she came instantly she licked it all and swallowed and she came up and they kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They cuddle and they fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

**I suck at femslash smut haha**


End file.
